


your body hurts me (you put a spell on me)

by BerryliciousCheerio



Series: pink lemonade [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Prom, YOURE SORT OF WELCOME WORLD, especially now that i finally stopped putting them through the ringer and let them kiss, her! name! still! isnt! kwan!, these two fucking nerds cant keep their fucking hands off each other, this is the smuttiest not smut ive ever written thank u v much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: “Sorry baby,” Kim sighs.  “I’m not great at keeping my hands to myself.”or: these two losers attempt prom





	your body hurts me (you put a spell on me)

**Author's Note:**

> taikoturtle said: "7. ‘This is so not the time or place for this.’"
> 
> ive been listening to a lot of zayn and shit ok maybe one day i'll write real smut or whatever
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

 

“Kim.”

“Mhm.”

“Kim.”

“Hm.”

“ _Kimberly_ ,” Trini hisses, squirming away from her girlfriend’s traveling hands and lips.  “This is so not the time or place for this.”

Trini has to fight back this high, keening noise she knows she’ll make when Kim sags against her, her thigh dropping away from between Trini’s legs and her hands pressed against the cool tile that Trini’s pressed up on.  It’s a weird feeling, her skin so flushed, warm to the touch, and the bathroom wall tiling still cold enough to send a shiver through Trini.

She blinks, focuses back when Kim lifts her head, her dark, dark eyes boring into Trini.

Okay.  Maybe the shivering isn’t from the cold tile.

“—got carried away,” Kim’s saying.  “I came downstairs and saw you looking like—like  _this_  and I just wanted to say  _fuck it, let’s skip prom and just stay in my bed for hours_.”

Trini remembers that, if not the beginning of Kim’s apology.  Remembers that split second when Kim first saw her, how her eyes went wide, got darker.  How her nostrils flared minutely, how her jaw clenched.  How Trini preened a little under such obvious wanting.

The suit had been Zack’s idea.  Trini’d worn a dress to homecoming and it had been beautiful and she’d liked it well enough—it was long and flowing and hot pink, which, at the time, had been excused by the fact that Trini’s mother had bought it.  Sort of.  Not that she’d ever tell anyone that she’d gone shopping with her mother and picked the dress herself, watched how the fuchsia chiffon had slipped over her shoulders, skimmed her hips and tried desperately not to picture anything else.  Tried not to feel someone else’s hands smoothing over her stomach.

The dress had it’s intended result.  Kim honest-to-god stumbled when she saw Trini, made this choking noise from the back of her throat, and Trini kept catching her stealing glances out of the corner of her eye at her, kept catching Kim swallowing hard.

They ended up ditching homecoming and all the moving bodies associated with it early, ended up moving together to their own rhythm in the back of Kim’s car, parked out in the back lot of the school, far away from prying eyes.  Both dresses came out of it irreparably wrinkled, but it had been much more than worth it, Trini thinks.

That said—homecoming had  _nothing_  on prom.  

Zack had suggested it after Trini spent an hour telling him how frustrated she was with her mother constantly harassing her about finding a dress.  He did the research for it quietly before, picking up on Trini’s thoughts before she’d even really acknowledged them.  A properly fitted suit would be pricey, but a thrift store find and Billy’s wonderful,  _wonderful_  mother’s attention to detail made it work.

Jason found her a thin, pink tie too, nearly the same color as her homecoming dress had been; Kim’s mother, Maddy, caught her fumbling with it while she waited for her girlfriend and had stepped in, tying it quickly and far better than Trini ever could have.  

“Ted can’t do his own ties,” she’d murmured, eyes narrowed in concentration as she smoothed down Trini’s collar.  “So I usually tie them for him.”  Maddy looked up with a smile.  “Kimmy’s pretty good at them too,” she added with a wink.

Which—yeah.  Trini was sort of already blushing when Kim finally made her way downstairs.  And that blush only deepened when she saw Kim in her color, got worse when she saw how Kim was looking at her.  Which led to some close quarters dancing and maybe more than a little grinding when the lights were so low, Trini could only really be sure it was Kim by her well earned familiarity with her girlfriend’s body.  And that led to making out in the hallway which led to making out in the bathroom at the far end of the school which led to here and now, with Trini truly wondering what the fuck she’s doing, her hips lifting off the wall of their own accord when Kim steps away, her body lifting off of Trini’s and leaving her cold and wanting.

“Sorry baby,” Kim sighs, tucking back some of Trini’s hair that’s escaped her carefully structured updo.  “I’m not great at keeping my hands to myself.”

Trini nods, dumbstruck.  The lighting in the bathroom is shitty, but Kim is radiant, as always.  Glowing from within.  There’s a bit of a blush, high on her cheekbones and her lipstick is gone, wrecked, shot to high hell.  Trini’s probably wearing half of it.

“I’m just as bad,” Trini smirks, reaching up to hook her finger over the edge of Kim’s bodice.  

“No one knows we’re here,” Kim tells her after one long moment, looking up through dark, lush lashes.  Her chest is heaving and Trini feels a little heady with the knowledge that she gets Kim just as worked up as Kim gets her.  “I locked the door, too,” the other girl adds; she’s wearing this look that screams trouble and it sends a shot of something hot through Trini’s veins.

“Unlock it.”

“What?”

“Well,” Trini purrs, finally sort of getting her wits about her now that Kim’s not pressed up against her.  “We could do quick and dirty here, where the guys might start looking for us or someone might catch us.  Or we can head to our hotel now and take our time.”

Kim visibly gulps, her face flushing.  Trini goes in for the kill.  It’s not very often she gets the upper hand between them.

Leaning in, she nips at Kim’s ear and whispers, “You’d be surprised at how little I’m wearing under this.”

Her girlfriend goes dangerously still, seems to stop breathing for one long moment.  “ _Trini_ ,” she whines.

"Come on, princesa,” Trini hums, grinning when Kim shudders.  “We wouldn’t want people getting suspicious.”

 

 

 


End file.
